When he returns
by purple nail polish Itachi
Summary: Sasuke comes back after a few years at a mission in the sound village. Sakura comes over to say hi. A few cute things happen while she is there. Yes this is a fluff. Please don't bother to read if you hate the Sasuke Sakura pair.


I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. No matter how much I wish Sasuke was mine.

I did grammer check this myself so there might be some grammer errors.

* * *

Sasuke threw his bag down on his bed. It was five, long years since he was in his own home. During the time he was away he was on a mission to destroy Orochimaru and his village. He could hardly believe that it was finally over. There was a knock at Sasuke's door.

"Come in." he murmured as he threw his crumpled shirt in the washing machine.

A wisp of pink hair appeared though the door. His heart jumped a beat. It was Sakura's hair.  
'How did she know that I was home? No one besides the Hokage knows that I'm back from the mission. God, I hope she's not as annoying as she was when I left her.' The rest of Sakura's head poked through the door. When she caught a glimps of Sasuke, she calmly walked inside.

"Sasuke, um, can I help you unpack?" Her voice more shy and awkward than Sasuke remembered it.

"Yeah, sure Sakura." With an elegant smile Sakura walked over to Sasuke and started to sort through his dirty cloths. Sasuke blushed. He never realized how pretty Sakura was. His eye slowly drifted down to her chest. Then once realizing what he was staring at, his eye snapped back to the cloths lieing on the bed. He blushed again as his eighteen year old hormones went through the roof.

"Sakura, it's getting late. Why don't you go home? I can finish up putting away my stuff." Sakura shook her head.

"Come on. I'll walk you home" she shook her head again and continued hanging up the freshly dried cloths.

"Well, why don't you want to go home." she shrugged. Sasuke cocked his head slightly confused. This wasn't the Sakura he knew. To be honest he preferred the loud, opinionated Sakura instead of this quiet, sober, shy Sakura.

"Are you okay? You seam so different than how I remembered you." with those word the old Sakura returned. Bursting into tears she lunged her arms around Sasuke waist.

"I didn't think you would ever come back. I-I- missed you so much" She wailed.

Sasuke gave the sobbing Sakura a rare smile as she buried her head in his chest. Then Sasuke wrapped his arms around her body. He definitely like the loud emotional Sakura better. So much better that he almost let the words I love you slip out of his mouth, but he had fastened his mouth shut before the phrase could escape into the air.

"Sa-Sasuke." Sakura stumbled through her tears. "I LOVE YOU!" She proclaimed slightly blushing. Her tears were starting to dry up now. " I really do, and I don't care if you push me away like you always do but please at least write me once in awhile if you go on another long mission."

"Now why would I push you away Sakura?" he said holding her a little tighter to make sure she knew he wouldn't leave her.

"Because, you think I'm annoying."

"Yes, I do, but that what I like about you the most." Sasuke panicked for a second. That wasn't supposed to leave his mouth.  
Smiling, Sakura looked up at her crush and kissed him on the check.

"It's ok you don't have to tell me you love me just yet. I already know. But maybe we can get some coffee in the morning."

"I don't love you." Sasuke said defensively as he turn red.

"Sure what ever you want to think... Well I better get home."

"It's midnight you can't go home by your self. But I don't feel like walking you home, so you'll just have to spend the night. I'll take the couch and you can use the cloths we just hung up as pajamas." Sakura smiled knowing that it was as close as she would come to getting an I love you out of Sasuke mouth at this time.

"Okay." She said. Then put on Sasuke's cloths as pajamas crawled into his bed and dozed off.

* * *

Note: Sasuke didn't kiss Sakura because i thought it would be to out of character. 


End file.
